1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid combination structure of a roof frame, and in particular, to a hybrid combination structure of a roof frame for improving support rigidity and an assembling structure of a roof frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a car is configured by connecting various kinds of panels based on a body panel, wherein the panel obtain high strength by bending a predetermined portion or obtain sufficient support force by overlappingly combining separate panels.
Further, a weight of the panels is increased due to the overlapping combination of panels. In order to prevent the increase in weight, the weight of the panel is increased by forming through holes on a predetermined portion of the panel at a predetermined interval.
Meanwhile, when reviewing the combination configuration between the panels forming a side of a car, an outer side of the panel is mounted with an outer panel so as to be harmonized with an exterior decoration of a car based on a side panel configured to have a door shape and an inner side thereof is overlappingly welded with inner panels for reinforcing, wherein the inner panel is separately divided so as to be combined with a filler inner panel.
Meanwhile, the outer side of the inner panel that are combined with each other in the same shape as the side panel is vertically combined with an end of a roof center frame and a top portion thereof is mounted with a loop panel so as to be integrally welded with the outer panel to form a top part of a car.
According to the related art, a combination part of the inner panel and the loop center frame has a structure that is combined by mounting a predetermined portion of the roof center frame on the side of the inner panel and therefore, has a very weak support force. Therefore, the combining part cannot support the roof panel, thereby degrading support rigidity.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.